fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Nohrian Summer/Script
Part 1: Nohr on the Shore Before Battle *'Anna': It's time to take another crack at my ultimate summer plan, Kiran! *'Alfonse': Didn't you learn your lesson last time, Commander Anna? *'Anna': Nope! This time we're heading to a tropical island in the World of Conquest. An nobody will interfere with my master plans there! Hehehe! *'Sharena': Don't you think the Anna from that world will send you another outrageous bill? *'Anna': That "other" Anna and I have already come to an agreement. I am an expert negotiator, after all. So I stayed up all night working on this new and improved tome! This one doesn't just capture still images... It captures moving pictures! It's OK to be impressed. It'll be perfect for catching everyone having fun in the sun...in their swimsuits! Hehehe! *'Alfonse': Commander, I wish you would direct all this effort toward something more helpful to the Order. *'Anna': This IS for the Order, Alfonse! Now, let's move out, and repeat after me: For the Order! (Scene transition) *'Anna': There's just one way to get to this island: through the World of Conquest. And that's not all...Apparently this place is crawling with Nohr's royalty right now. *'Corrin': We won tickets to this island, but it looks like this contract is interrupting our vacation and forcing us to fight. *'Elise': Aw, boo! I was having fun playing with you, Big Sis! *'Anna': Nohrian princesses! Looks like my intel was good. Now let's get those moving pictures... Hehehe! Snap to it, everyone! Let's show these Heroes our power and free them from their contracts! After Battle *'Corrin': We had better retreat for now. Let's go, Elise. *'Elise': You got it, Big Sis! Part 2: Shipwrecked Before Battle *'Xander': Ahh... Blue skies, beautiful beaches... This island is truly a tropical paradise. *'Leo': Have you failed to notice the boat is aimlessly adrift? *'Anna': I've found you, my charming Nohrian princes! It's hard work, chasing down such fine specimens of manhood. But someone has to do it! So you just sit tight while we free you from those pesky contracts! After Battle *'Xander': We simply cannot abandon Corrin and Elise. Leo, we have no recourse but...to swim. All the way to shore... Gods help me... *'Leo': I tried to tell everyone... I have no interest in tropical islands. Part 3: A Vacation in Ruins Before Battle *'Corrin': This is it—the final battle. ...Huh? Where is everyone? *'Elise': Whaaat? Xander? Leo? Corrin? Where did you all go?! *'Xander': Where in the world are we? We must regroup with Corrin quickly, or else... *'Leo': And everyone was asking why I have no interest in tropical islands... After Battle *'Xander': You have shown us sufficient power. Victory is yours. *'Anna': We did it! And the Nohrian royalty looked just amazing in action! (...And in their swimsuits.) I can't even begin to guess what sort of price this will all fetch. *'Corrin': Oh, that reminds me... I have a letter for you, Anna. It's from Anna. *'Anna': Ahh, probably just checking up on her new business partner. Let's see what we have here... "To whom it may concern: If you wish to use moving pictures rather than still images... You must pay a contract fee as itemized in the included report?!" What?! This figure! There are even more zeroes than before! This would bankrupt the Order! *'Sharena': I guess Anna is always going to be Anna, no matter where she's from. *'Anna': Grr... I don't want to resort to this, but I have no other options... Alfonse! Sharena! Summoner! Take off your clothes! *'Alfonse': C-come again?! *'Anna': I'm not going to charge myself any outrageous fees if I take swimsuit shots of you! So change into these! *'Sharena': You can't be serious! This swimsuit... It's too embarrassing! *'Alfonse': Calm yourself, Commander Anna! *'Anna': Sorry, Alfonse, but there's no other way. It's for the Order! Oh, I know—I'll model a swimsuit, too! So we have four swimsuit models. We can still turn a profit, we just— *'Alfonse': Get ahold of yourself, Commander! Summoner, stop her! *'Anna': I'm not giving up! Get your hands off me! Don't drag me back to the castle! Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts